Nadie nos separa
by nathy98
Summary: Ellos se aman a muerte, nadie puede con su amor, nadie lo separa ni si quiera sus familias.


Esto es un OS sobre mi pareja favorita disfrútenla.

Trunks y Marron se aman a muerte. Son el uno para el otro se pero hay un problema. Sus padres son enemigos. Se odian tanto y todo ese odio transcurrió hace tres años atrás cuando Marron tenía 15 y Trunks 18. La familia se entero de que Trunks había abusado de Marron pero fue todo lo contrario los dos querían y se querían demasiado. Luchaban contra cualquiera o lo que sea en este momento ya adultos le impedían verse. Pero ellos no se iban a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Trunks salio de su habitación eran las 3:00 y sin hacer ruido alguno salio a Kame House no se fue volando para no elevar su para que su padre se enterara. Llego a Kame House en 30 minuto en un carro se bajo a dos kilómetros de la casa se quedo flotando en el mar y convirtió el carro en capsula. Floto hasta llegar a la isla y subió hasta la ventana que daba a la habitación de Marron. Toco la ventana de cristal y ella fue abrirle.

-Mi amor te estaba esperando-dijo la chica dándole un apasionado beso al cual el chico no dudo en corresponder.

-Princesa yo también-respondió el chico en voz baja y dándole otro beso a su chica.-Ya estas lista-pregunto el chico.

-Si ya lo tengo todo en esta capsula-dijo la chica.

-Bueno vámonos-Ambos chicos salieron por la ventana y se montaron en el auto.

Llegaron a una casa que se encontraba en una isla amazónica. Ser nota que era de la familia de Trunks o mas bien de el. Era muy lujosa tenia ventanales de cristales muy largos y grandes mueble de muy buena calida televisores plasma tenia un pequeño bar y una chimenea muy acogedora.

-Me gusta esta casa es muy lujosa-dijo Marron sentándose en un sofá.

-Este Me a ser nuestro lugar preferido-dijo el chico basándola en los labios.

-Me encanta-dijo la chica muy seductora.

-Tienes hambre-dijo el chico.

-Si, de tus besos y de tu cuerpo-dijo la chica rompiéndole la camisa.

-Jajajajaaj y yo de ti también-dijo el chico cargándola en sus piernas y besándola por todos lados. La deposito en una alfombra de lana muy suave y gruesa en frente de la chimenea. La besaba con pasión de la misma manera que el a ella. Le quito la camisa que el chico llevaba y el la ayudo e quitarse la blusa. En pocos minutos estos estaban desnudos sus cuerpos pegaditos el acariciaba sus piernas y ella lo besaba acariciando su nuca. Trunks penetraba a su chica muy tiernamente ella se nota que estaba disfrutando de esas penetraciones de su hombre, su vida, su amor el único en su vida. Cerraba los ojos para sentirlo mas profundo el deslizaba sus labios por sus pechos y luego su abdomen. Regresa a besarle el cuello y la miro a los ojos ella los abrió y hizo lo mismo.

-Te amo mi amor-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo te amo aun mas mi vida, no se que seria de mi si te pasa algo-dijo la chica dándole un beso tierno en la boca.

-No quiero que me separen de ti tu sabes que tu y yo somos uno-dijo el chico.

-Mi vida nadie nos va a separar, no me importa que mi familia y la tuya se odien nosotros no tenemos porque pagar por sus caprichos-dijo la chica.

-Hermosa eres mi todo te amo-dijo el chico besándola muy apasionada.

Ella correspondió. De repente sintieron cuando alguien entro a la casa y se dejaron de besar. Se quedaron en shock al ver quienes eran. Numero 18, Bulma, y Krilin. Vegeta no se encontraba porque a el no le importa lo que su hijo haga con su vida.

-Mama-dijo Trunks

-Mama, Papa que hacen aquí-dijo Marron.

-Te vinimos a buscar a que más-dijo Numero 18 con furia al ver a su hija en esa posición con su novio.

-Yo lo mismo a ti Trunks-dijo Bulma.

-No me voy-dijo Marron.

-Yo tampoco-dijo el chico. Ya se había separado pero estaban sentados, abrazados uno al otro.

-Como que no este imbesil abuso de ti cuando eras menor de edad-dijo Krilin con rabia.

-El no abuso de mi yo también quise porque lo amo con mi vida Papa y ni tú ni mi Mama ni nadie lo va a cambiar-dijo la chica.

-Trunks lárgate de aquí nos vamos porque nos vamos-dijo Bulma.

-No mama no me voy me quedo con Marron-dijo el chico.

-¿A no vas a venir?-dijo Bulma sarcásticamente.-bueno ya no eres el presidente de la Corporación Capsula y estas de heredado-dijo Bulma.

-Vas hacer eso mama, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo, ami no me importa el dinero yo solo quiero estar feliz con mi mujer, con la mujer que amo, no me importa nada solo ella y el hecho de que ustedes se odien por una maldita estupidez que ya le dijimos que lo hicimos por amor y porque ambos queríamos jamás abuse de ella y e ninguna mujer-dijo el chico.

-Que les cuesta aceptar de que nos amamos demasiado y de que queremos estar juntos, por dios-dijo Marron.-Somos adultos y ya tenemos derechos de tomar nuestras decisiones-termino la chica.

-Creo que tiene razón esto es una estupidez-dijo Krilin.

-Creo que es lo mejor, se nota que se quieren mucho-dijo Bulma.

-Esta bien enamórense todo lo que quieran yo me voy-dijo Numero 18 saliendo de la casa en donde estaban.

-Yo también-dijo Krilin.

-Adiós, y quiero un nietecito pronto-dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo a los chicos. Ambos se rieron ante lo que dijo la Briefs.

-Se nota que recapacitaron-dijo Marron.

-Si-dijo el chico volteándose a mirar a su mujer.-Te amo-dijo el chico besándola.

-Y yo a ti-dijo la chica.

-Que te párese que le concedemos el deseo a Mama-dijo el chico.

-Yo ya creo que esta concebido-dijo Marron con un sonrisa muy picara.

-¿Como?-dijo el chico confundido.

-Tengo tres semanas de estar embarazada-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico alejándose un poco de Marron.

-Así es mi amor, te lo iba a decir hoy mismo y con este bebe en camino nadie nos va a separa nunca-dijo Marron.

-Ahora te amo mucho mas-dijo el chico besándole el vientre a la chica.

-Te amo mi lindo-dijo Marron mirándolo a esos ojos zafiros de el chico.

-Te amo muñeca-dijo el chico.

Y hay se pasaron la noche entera haciendo el amor, besándose, amándose, y haciendo planes para el futuro de su bebe en camino. Espero que les haya gustado este OS que les prepare. Que lo disfruten.


End file.
